Pesadillas
by AliceMlfy
Summary: No éramos amigos y eso estaba claro, pero aquí estamos: recostados uno al lado del otro; consolando nuestras pesadillas
1. Chapter 1

Y bueno... Luego de tanto spam en Facebook sobre esta historia, aquí está el primer capítulo.. tendrá 4, quizás. La dinámica es "un capitulo él, otro ella" y así. no me gusta ponerle PoV o algo así, no sé bien, prefiero que se dé a entender...

Espero que les guste.

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net y Wattpad** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

Torre de premios anuales. No lo podía creer cuando la profesora McGonagall nos llamó a su despacho, aquella tarde del 2 de septiembre. Granger lucía un simple jean y una blusa blanca. Llevaba un rebeca negra encima, cubriendo sus brazos por completo y abierta en frente. Su cabello, tan incontrolable como siempre, amarrado en una coleta alta que lo dejaba esponjoso caer hasta la un poco más abajo del cuello. Me miraba desdeñosa, como siempre. Yo, simplemente rodé los ojos. También andaba con jean. La verdad era que desde el Lord había llegado a casa, mi único escape era, extrañamente, el mundo muggle. Me mimeticé con ellos por un tiempo, usando el jean y la camiseta negra de mangas cortas que decía " _My world my rules_ " en blanco grisaceo desgastado y mis muñequeras en cada brazo. La derecha que cubría una bracera quirúrgica, color piel, hasta la mitad de mi brazo y la izquierda que cubría hasta el codo. Había sido una gran revelación para todos en el gran comedor cuando llegué vestido así. Yo, Draco Malfoy, la personificación en vida de la sangre pura, estaba vestido como muggle.

Aquel nuevo gran comedor, simplemente miraba anonadado por mi presencia. Todos pensaban, supongo, que tendría el mismo destino de mi padre; pero no, señores… aquí estoy. Pansy sonreía. Vestía también como muggle, al igual que Theo y Blaise, simplemente porque era una vestimenta cómoda y como bien dijo Blaise, era un claro mensaje; la sangre vale mierda. Y claro que tenía razón. Por culpa de la sangre, estábamos todos rotos, por culpa de creerse superior al resto. Por eso también fue que mi padre se condenó.

Mi padre fue condenado al beso del dementor tras haber declarado que los no mágicos no eran mas que escoria. Mi madre, con su dolor y todo, la lleve al mundo muggle… mala idea. Bueno, en realidad fue buena idea, para qué voy a mentir. Resultado; adicta a la Coca-Cola. Era gracioso verla beber Coca-Cola en un vaso en la mansión mientras re decoraba el salón de dibujo. Transfiguraba los elfos domésticos como niños muggle y los enviaba a comprar Coca-Cola en cantidades industriales… seguía siendo distinguida, pero ahora tenía aquella pasión secreta; una botella de un cuarto de litro de esa cosa dulce y deliciosa.

McGonagall, mirándome con precaución, nos dirigió a nuestra torre. Ahí estaban todas nuestras cosas. No podía evitar pensar en algo más cómodo. Había una cocina, una sala de estar, una pequeña biblioteca y cuatro escaleras, semejando un cuadrado. Cada uno con el estandarte de cada casa. El de Slytherin estaba en la esquina más al fondo, al lado de la de Ravenclaw, mientras que la de Gryffindor, en la esquina más próxima, al lado de la de Hufflepuff, la cual daba en frente de la mía.

— Espero que se comporten— dijo la mujer con una fina línea en sus labios.

— No hay problema— le dije sonriendo. Granger me miró y rodó los ojos.

— Gracias profesora. No tendrá problemas, se lo aseguro— dijo la castaña a mi lado, bajita como ella sola, seria e inexpresiva.

— _La guerra ha hecho mierda a esta mujer—_ pensé al verla.

Cuando estuvimos solos, Granger me miró. Yo simplemente sonreí, con la sonrisa más sincera que tenía. Sentí como mis ojos se achinaban al hacerlo y ella simplemente me dio una bofetada.

— ¡Pero qué diablos, Granger!

— Cállate— susurró inexpresiva— cada vez que te vea, te llevarás uno de estos… así que no se te ocurra volver a mirarme o a… intentar sonreírme o hablarme, o algo.

Se dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto. Me quedé con la mano en mi mejilla.

— Pero que mierda le pasa a esta mujer— murmuré caminando hacia mi puerta.

Una habitación simple; una cama, un armario, un escritorio para estudiar, y… ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡UNA VENTANA! Esto era el paraíso. La mazmorra no tenía ni una puta ventana, porque, como saben, estábamos bajo el estúpido lago negro… no quería volver ahí. Había vivido en las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy recibiendo crucius de parte de todos por cualquier cosa, desde que Potter y sus amigos escaparon de la mansión. Esto provocaba que cada vez que entraba a una sala oscura, tenía pesadillas… bueno, seamos sinceros, de nuevo… _siempre_ tengo pesadillas.

Mi día por ese 2 de septiembre siguió tranquila. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana. Era hermoso.

¿Saben?, de la guerra se pueden aprender varias cosas:  
Uno, jamás permitan que te obliguen a pelear por un bando: mantenerse neutral te mantiene también con la cabeza al 100%. Es eso o te vuelves loco.  
Dos, nunca, pero nunca contradigas a tu jefe: estando en cualquier bando o neutral, jamás contradigas a tus superiores… los _crucios_ duelen.  
Y 3… jamás intentes, por nada del mundo huir, porque cuando te encuentren, no podrás ver nunca más la luz del sol.

Y ahí estaba yo, mirando el cielo después de tanto tiempo encerrado, sintiendo el sol en mi cara

Otra cosa que aprendes después de vivir una guerra es disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas… como el sol, el aroma a césped recién costado, las aceitunas…

Decidí entonces ir a mi mochila. Ahí estaba; mi Toshiba Satellite 4000. La laptop último modelo… La arreglé para que funcionara con magia y esperaba que el procesador de texto (por supuesto de último modelo, office 98 y Windows del mismo año) funcionara.

Me senté en mi cama y lo encendí, cruzando mentalmente los dedos… ¡bingo! Funcionaba. La barra de la batería marcaba una varita mágica al 100%. Mi modificación funcionó.

Busqué en mi mochila un frasco ahí estaba, mis exquisitas Aceitunas… u olivas, como quieran llamarles. Me fui entonces con mi laptop y mis aceitunas al salón principal. Ahí estaba una hermosa vista hacia un pequeño jardín, así que me senté en el suelo, coloqué mi laptop en la mesa y comencé a teclear.

Comencé a comer mis aceitunas directo desde el frasco medio acuoso que tenía al lado, con cuidado de no derramar.

— ¡Malfoy!—escuché la voz de ella, quien me miraba, lívida— ¿qué haces?

— Escribo— dije aun masticando. Cuando trague, le hablé de nuevo—, y como aceitunas.

— ¿aceitunas?—preguntó extrañada, caminando hacia mí.

— Sí… ¿las conoces? Las compré en el mercado que está cerca de…— no pude continuar, pues me había cruzado, nuevamente, la cara con una bofetada.

Me molesta que no me expliquen qué hice, así que me levanté rápido, con el frasco de aceitunas en la mano, lo dejé en la mesa y la miré.

— ¿Qué te hice, he? Qué te hice para que me golpees— vuelta… otro golpe

— ¿De verdad me haces esa pregunta, Malfoy?

— ¡Sí!—dije ya perdiendo la paciencia… un efecto secundario de estar mal de la cabeza—... no he hecho más que tratar de hacer algo bueno desde que pisé este castillo y solo he recibido golpes… ¿qué hice?

— Esto— dijo ella estirando su brazo izquierdo… la letra de mi tía rezando "Sangre Sucia" se veía aún rojiza, como recién cicatrizando—. Estabas ahí, no hiciste nada… lo único que hacía en ese momento era suplicarte que me ayudaras, y no hiciste nada— susurró con voz de ultra tumba.

— ¿A no?—dije algo ido. Claro que recordaba sus ojos pedirme ayuda.

— ¡No!—me volvió a abofetear, esta vez más fuerte— No sabes que es sufrir, ¡no sabes nada! Nunca has amado a nadie más que a ti mismo y jamás entenderás lo que es el sufrimiento de una guerra, maldito niño mimado— dijo abofeteandome otra vez.

— ¿A no?— repetí. Y dicho esto, me saqué mi bracera izquierda, mostrando mi marca tenebrosa, y las marcas en ella—. ¡Esto fue lo que me gané por gritarle a Bella por lo que te hizo!— dije mostrándole las marcas de quemadura en todo mi antebrazo. Desde el codo a la muñeca. Mi piel media amarillenta y arrugada por culpa de la quemadura.

¿Se acuerdan cuando les dije que si estabas en un bando te volvías loco? Pues… algo así estoy yo.

— La puta bruja me arrojó una poción corrosiva a la cara, que pude cubrirme con el brazo… cuando ustedes se fueron, nos encerraron… y nos castigaron— dije mirándola y sacando la muñequera negra de mi brazo derecho—. Lo único que quería era morirme— dije y levanté mi muñeca hasta sus castaños furiosos—. ¿ves esta preciosidad?—dije mostrándole de cerca la gran cicatriz, casi como un gusano, que cubría mi muñeca desde la base de mi mano hasta casi la mitad de mi antebrazo—. Esto fue el cúlmine de mi… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? Ah sí, niñería mimada—. Vi como ella se impresionó mas no hizo un ápice por demostrarlo—, solo quería morirme, Granger, y salir de esa oscuridad. Esta la curó mi madre, y las otras las hice para poder abrir la primera, ¡que sabía que me matarían!—le grité en la cara— Todos sufrimos en la maldita guerra, Granger, ¡no solo tú estás rota!—grité sintiendo que mis ojos se aguaban—, ahora, si ya dejaste de escupirme en la cara lo estúpido que fui y de restregarme que soy un maldito mortífago que merecía la muerte y el beso del dementor, te pido de la manera más atenta que te largues y me dejes con mi laptop y mis aceitunas muggle…— a ese maldito punto sentía que mi voz se quebraba.

Sentí como ella se daba media vuelta y salía. Yo simplemente me agarré la cabeza y comencé a colocarme mis muñequeras. Primero la bracera. Esa cosa se colocaba todos los días, por un año, y no se podía sacar a menos que fuese para bañarse o la cicatriz podría abrirse, o eso dijo el medimago, así que me apresuré en colocarla con cuidado. La marca tenebrosa se veía grisácea y desfigurada. Esto era lo único que agradecía de aquel acido que Bella me había lanzado en la mazmorra. Un temblor involuntario al recordar todo me recorrió el cuerpo, mientras escuchaba el grito de esa loca, que había salido por la puerta hacían unos minutos, mientras mi tía la torturaba.

— _¡NO POR FAVOR, YO NO SÉ NADA! POR FAVOR—_ me miró— _¡ayúdame Malfoy!_

— _¡NO LE HABLES A UN SANGRE PURA, MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!—gritó bella a tiempo que comenzaba a marcaba como tal._

— Por Merlín— dije mientras dejaba que un par de lágrimas salieran de mí.

Qué horrible sensación.

¿Saben? Si hubiese podido volver a nacer, y elegir a mi familia, hubiese pedido ser una familia de Muggle… o mejor aún… ser sangre sucia… tendría magia, Coca-Cola y aceitunas.

La noche llegó rápida. Me acosté en la cama y comencé a escribir de nuevo. No dormía más que 4 horas desde hacía meses. No era porque no tuviera sueño (me estaba muriendo, de hecho), eran las pesadillas: tenía miedo de dormir.

Un gritó me sacó de mi ensimismamiento… era su grito. Malditos recuerdos que no me dejaban vivir, me dije, pero este grito era distinto. Saqué mi computador de mi regazo y caminé hacia la puerta. Ella _estaba_ gritando.

Tomé mi varita y corrí escaleras abajo para poder ir a su cuarto. ¿La estaban dañando? Abrí y la vi gritar… gritaba en la penumbra de su habitación, con las manos agarrando la colcha. Era lógico lo que pasaba. Me acerqué tranquilamente a su lado guardando la varita en mi pantalón y toqué su cara. Estaba fría.

— Granger… Granger despierta…

— ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO BASTARDO!—y volvió a gritar.

— Granger, soy yo, Malfoy.

— ¡DEJAME!

— Hermione!

— ¡MALFOY AYÚDAME!—gritó con dolor. Ahí me desesperé. Estaba escuchándome y le estaban haciendo mucho daño.

— HERMIONE POR FAVOR, ABRE LOS OJOS, BONITA, ABRE LOS OJOS, ESTÁS SOÑANDO!—grité ya entrando en pánico, sentándome en su cama.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos, respirando por la boca, agitada y sentándose en la cama. Estaba cubierta de lágrimas y apenas me vio ahí, comenzó a llorar, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo izquierdo mientras hipaba tras su pesadilla.

Tomé sus hombros y la abracé, en un instinto de cuidarla. No pude aquella vez. Mi valor no llegó a tanto, pero ahora si iba a cuidarle, me dije.

— Shhh— susurré—, yo estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño— dije de la misma forma, tratando de consolar a la llorosa niña—. Tranquila… sácalo, no hay problema, sácalo.

Miré el reloj de la mesa de noche… las 3 de la mañana. Esa hora siempre había sido horrible para dormir. Cuando se calmó me quedó mirando.

— Antes de que me vuelvas a golpear, prometo que tuve que hacer esto porque estabas gritando y tenía miedo de que…

— Lo sé— dijo suavemente—. Lamento eso, no he estado bien.

— Nade ha estado bien desde que la guerra acabó— concedí.

— Es que… tengo muchísima rabia contigo y con todos y…

— Yo la merezco, pero dame chance… golpeas fuerte, tengo las mejillas más infladas que antes— ella se rio y yo con ella.

— Me iré a acostar.

— ¡No!—dijo tomando mi brazo derecho. Lo soltó de inmediato. Al parecer recordó mis cortes—. Lo siento.

— Ese ya no duele… este aún está sanando— dije levantando mi brazo izquierdo—, ¿quieres que me quede?

— Solo hasta que me duerma, por favor— pidió.

— ¿Sabes? Me golpeaste duro, no te lo mereces… pero solo porque estás hablando conmigo, te lo concederé… aunque no te lo mereces, Granger— repetí bromeando. Ella lo notó, asintiendo y haciéndome un lado para que me recostara.

Me acosté a su lado, de lado, mirándola fijamente. Estaba tapado solo con la primera colcha mientras que ella se mantenía caliente bajo el tapado; Ella, me miraba también. Una ventana también estaba en su cuarto. Esta, sin embargo reflejaba la Luna creciente. Pensé entonces que la Luna llena pronto estaría en mi ventana, si es que tenía suerte.

— Perdóname— dijo la chica, dulcemente.

— Perdonada… perdóname por ser tan grosero en la tarde— murmuré—, no debí mostrarte mis bellezas de esa forma… fue rudo.

— No… está bien. A demás, tus bellezas, como le dices, te hacen ver más humano— dijo con los ojos entre cerrados. Yo sonreí y también entrecerré los ojos.

— Al menos subí de categoría; de niño mimado a humano— ella rio suave.

— ¿Me contarás algún día cómo fue?—me preguntó, yo sonreí.

— Siempre y cuando me cuentes tus aventuras con Potter y Weasley.

— Hecho… Buenas noches, Malfoy.

— Buenas noches, Granger.

Abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella. Nos quedamos mirando un largo tiempo.

— No tuve pesadillas— murmuré extrañado.

— ¿También las tienes?

— Todas las noches.

— Yo a veces… pero me da miedo dormir a oscuras

— Somos dos.

— Gracias por quedarte.

— ¿Ya no me golpearás?—pregunté con voz ronca.

— No… ya no.

Sonreí y salí de la cama. Le dije al aire que fuésemos a desayunar y ella simplemente asintió.

Los días pasaron tranquilos. Las pesadillas la seguían azotando, así que el día 10 decidí mudarme.

— ¿Qué mierda haces, Malfoy?

— Me quedaré esta noche aquí… y el nombre es Draco, te lo he dicho— acoté.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó, obviando mi acotación.

— Qué más da, Granger, duermo aquí casi todas las noches, cuando tienes pesadillas. Al menos estaré más cerca para despertarte.

— El nombre es Mione, te lo he dicho— me lo devolvió. Sonreí ante esto.

Ella, con un pijama rosado de corazones y el cabello como un arbusto me quedó mirando. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y se acostó. Eran las 10, recuerdo.

Estaba con mi pijama, que en realidad era un pantalón largo y una camiseta de "The Doors". Apagamos la luz y nos recostamos, de lado, como siempre.

— Gracias por estar conmigo, Draco— murmuró la castaña, entrecerrando los ojos.

— No hay problemas— murmuré—, es un placer— dije juguetón tocando mi pie frío con el suyo

— Draco, no— dijo riendo ante mis cosquillas.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando a tiempo que sentía que el sueño me invadía.

 _Abrí los ojos y estaba en una mesa, junto con Potter y Weasley, bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla._

— _¿Qué balas, Potter?_

— _Las de Micky mouse— dijo el cara rajada bebiendo_

— _¿Estas borracho?_

— _No, tú lo estas— dijo Weasley riendo._

Yo reí con ellos a tiempo que abría de nuevo los ojos… Hermione dormía a mi lado. La luz se colaba por la ventana, mermada por el cortinaje color rojo pastel.

Ella dormía. Y no pude parar de mirarla.

Nunca me había fijado en las pecas que tenía. Tampoco en aquel flequillo que, curiosamente, estaba ordenado. Me pregunté cuál era su ritual para ordenar ese flequillo o si era natural. Me pregunté qué olor tendría su cuello. Ahí me detuve, pues ya estaba haciéndome preguntas tontas. ¿qué me importaba lo que esa muggle hacía? Ella me quedó mirando por un momento. Sentí mi cara arder al sentirme descubierto.

Tenía 18 años… ya era adulto… y seguía ruborizándome como quinceañero.

— Tienes calor?—susurró

— Si— mentí sin problemas—. Me levantaré. Duerme un poco más, es temprano— mentira de nuevo; eran las 10.

— No tuve pesadillas.

— Yo soñé con Weasley y Potter, así que podría decirse que sí tuve pesadillas— ella rio

— ¿Qué soñaste?

— Que bebíamos cerveza de mantequilla... y algo con las balas de Micky mouse— dije extrañado.

Ella rio. Era clara su risa, no había risa más cara que eso… diablos, y ahí me di cuenta.

Primera regla después de una guerra… Trata de relajarte y divertirte.

Segunda regla después de una guerra… ¡NO TE ENAMORES! Puedes sufrir.

* * *

 _¡Ay! Le he dado muchísima vuelta a estos capítulos. Se que a muchos no les gusta esto de la torre de los premios anuales, pero es necesario mostrar a una Hermione completamente rota o, más bien, desequilibrada. La guerra nunca dejan a la gente bien, más si la viviste en primera fila como estos dos personajes._

 _En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver la visión de Hermione. Ya está escrito, así que según los Reviews y la aceptación que tenga este capítulo, subiré el proximo._

 _Besos a todos!_

 _Alice~_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

 _Click si quieres más._


	2. Chapter 2

eclaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net y Wattpad. Com,** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

II

Al fin pude dormir tranquila. No creía que eso podría pasar. En la madriguera no pasaban más de dos horas durmiendo. Tenía pesadillas _todos-los-días_ , acerca a la mansión Malfoy… de Grayback y yo cuando nos llevaban a aquel caserón; de Bellatrix, marcándome como ganado… ellos se alternaban para ser protagonistas en mis pesadillas. A Harry y Ron también les ocurría, pero, a diferencia de ellos, yo despertaba gritando, en los brazos de Ginny o de mamá Molly. Ellas me consolaban y decían que todo estaba bien. Aunque ellas, más mamá Molly, también despertaban llorando, por culpa de la muerte de Fred.

Creo, y espero, nunca volver a sentir un dolor tan grande como el que sentí al ver a uno de mis pelirrojos favoritos ahí tendido… sentía que me moría. Todos morimos en parte con él.

Draco me observaba ensimismado. Ni siquiera se percató cuando abrí los ojos. Sonreí al verlo tan cerca.

A pesar de nuestro comienzo hacían 10 días en la torre, tan horrendo, no puedo más que agradecer que estuviese aquí. Agradezco no estar sola, él está conmigo, tan solo como yo, quizás, y es una forma de volver a armarme. Siento que estoy rota, por completo. Perdí todo lo que alguna vez quise.

Cuando era niña, pensaba que todo lo que me ocurría era porque era buena niña. Cuando entré a Hogwarts, pensé que lo que nos pasaba era una prueba más… porque nosotros éramos los buenos… cuando Grayback me tomó por la fuerza, simplemente pensé que era una asquerosa sangre sucia que, tal vez, en una ofensa a mi Dios cristiano, me había castigado, por practicar la magia… tal vez Dios me castigó con esto… y tal vez por eso estoy rota.

Mi relación con Ron no funcionó, otra venganza de Dios hacia mí; ambos estábamos demasiado quebrados para empezar algo. Mi mejor amigo comenzó una relación con Lunita. Lo agradezco, pues es una buena chica. Harry… bueno, desde que terminó la guerra y nos fuimos a dormir los tres, el elegido no se separó nunca más de Ginny. De hecho, Harry rechazó la invitación de ir a la escuela de aurores solo para estar con ella en Hogwarts… Es Neville quien controla las pesadillas de Harry al principio, sin embargo, es Ginny la que las controla, y ahora duerme con Harry en el cuarto de los chicos… Ella es la única que no tiene pesadillas, o al menos, no lo dice. Abraza a Harry mientras tiembla y suda en las noches, soñando cosas que ni siquiera puede reproducir en la mañana. A veces despertaba orinado en la cama por culpa del miedo; él está mejorando ahora.

Ron está en la academia de aurores. Sus pesadillas son menos frecuentes que las del resto, pero generalmente tiene que ver con él persiguiendo a algún mortífago, culpándolo de la muerte de Fred. Ayuda a George en la contabilidad del negocio, cosa que hacía Fred. George es otro que sufre. Angelina lo ha ayudado bastante; otra mujer que consuela las pesadillas de su novio.

Y yo… pues, me consolaba cuando despertaba, que todo lo que había soñado había sido una jugarreta de mi mente. Cuando despertaba llorando, Ginny se quedaba conmigo. La primera noche en Hogwarts, en mi habitación común, ella durmió conmigo. Sin embargo, fue llamada para poder socorrer a Harry y me quedé sola. No dormí en toda la noche, solo del miedo de volver a ese horrendo salón en donde Bellatrix me miraba y se reía, o tras aquel árbol…

Cuando vi a Draco ahí, al despertar aquella primera noche, no pude más que sentirme agradecida. No había evitado mi tortura, pero estuvo aquí para sacarme de mi pesadilla, que es mil veces peor.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sonreí. Me gustaba verle así. No entendía cómo en apenas 10 días le había tomado tanto cariño. Sí, cariño. A ese sangre pura engreído que vestía de jeans y camisetas de bandas de rock muggle de la época. Adicto a las aceitunas y a la Coca-Cola que un elfo doméstico le infiltraba de contrabando. Está roto; temblaba a veces cuando tomaba agua y ocultaba la mano para luego sonreírme… pero me gusta este nuevo Draco. Roto y todo.

— Te apuras o me voy solo, Granger— gritó desde el primer piso Malfoy.

— Ya voy— grité colocándome los zapatos y tomando mi mochila.

Él ya tenía la puerta abierta, dejando que se colara un poco de frio mañanero de fines del verano. Caminamos en silencio hasta las mazmorras. Tocaba pociones.

¿Les dije que Draco estaba roto? Él no lo decía, por supuesto. Orgulloso y terco. Sin embargo, cuando pasábamos el primer portal, tomaba con su zurda mi mano derecha, pálido y temblando. Más pálido de lo que era y más tembloroso de lo que siempre estaba.

Entrabamos al aula de pociones y nos sentábamos juntos, muy cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a las mazmorras?

— No les tengo miedo— dijo serio.

— Draco…

— No, Granger, no vayas por ahí, no querrás saber.

— Está bien— murmuré.

Sonreí de medio lado cuando su zurda se coló por mi brazo y lo tomó suavemente.

Su brazo está completamente destruido. La poción corrosiva que la loca de su tía le lanzó, casi desarmó su brazo. Él escapó al mundo muggle donde lo curaron. Estuvo cerca de un mes en ese hospital público y muggle donde, según me contó, un _Squib_ lo curó; o intentó hacerlo. Quisieron hacerle cirugía reconstructiva, pero la quemadura era tal, que quisieron esperar hasta que la herida estuviera 100% sana; y eso sería en un año completo. Cuando salió del hospital, quiso regresar al mundo mágico, sin embargo, el miedo, o cobardía, como dijo él, hizo querer olvidarlo todo, incluso su familia, y vagó hasta llegar a una tienda, muerto de hambre. Habló con la dueña del local, y ella le dio empleo, techo y comida. Draco me contaba que ella le dijo _"No puedo pagarte mucho, pues la clientela es paupérrima, pero comida y una cama caliente no te faltará"_. Draco amó a esa anciana en el instante, pues en su momento de mayor oscuridad hasta el momento, ella le tendió una mano. Trabajó cerca de un mes en aquella tienda de frutos secos, donde vendían también aceitunas… hasta que Bellatrix lo fue a buscar.

Draco no tiene idea cómo lo encontró, pues a momento de dejar la mansión no llevaba su varita; lógico, le dije, Harry se la había quitado. Me contó que le dio gracias a Merlín porque Lucía, la ancianita dueña del local, no estuviese aquel día. Bella casi destruye el lugar, y a punta de _crucios_ se llevó a Draco. Ahí fue cuando, después de un montón de tortura, tanto física como psicológica, Draco colapsó, y sin saber bien qué hacía, se abrió el brazo derecho con un vidrio… gracias a Merlín, su madre pudo curarlo.

Me giré para verlo, pero le estaba colocando atención a Slughorn. Quizás era ese su método para sentirse seguro, no lo sé. Pude intuir que las mazmorras le recordaban aquel episodio con Bellatrix…

Vi que Parkinson, Nott y Zabini se encontraban atrás también. Pansy muy pálida, agarrada del brazo de Nott. Él estaba en la orilla, listo para salir arrancando y llevarse a Parkinson también… Comprendí entonces la actitud de Draco. Ya había pasado por esto antes.

Esta vez, a diferencia de las otras clases, un ruido sordo nos alertó. Una especie de explosión en la salas de arriba. Parkinson ahogó un grito junto con varios compañeros, sin embargo, la peli negra tomó el brazo de Nott y ambos salieron corriendo. Draco hizo lo mismo, llevándome con él. Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de esto último.

No entendía qué ocurría, pero los tres salieron corriendo hasta ver el día sobre nuestras cabezas. Yo pisé un par de veces el suelo antes de que Draco me tomara con fuerza con su diestra la cintura y saliera corriendo conmigo a cuestas, como si fuese un costal de papas…

¿Les dije que Draco estaba roto, no? A él la guerra le hizo peor.

— ¿Están bien?—pregunté cuando Draco me bajó y colocó su cara en mi cuello.

— Sí— dijo Parkinson, en los brazos de Nott.

— Tranquila, Granger. Esto pasa— dijo Blaise Zabini llegando atrás de nosotros.

— No entiendo— Draco tenía aún la cara en mi cuello.

Los brazos de mi amigo descansaban a un costado de él, tal y como estaban Nott y Parkinson. Era como si hubiesen entrado en una especie de trance. No pude ver los ojos de Draco, pero sí los de Nott. Me asusté. Estaban volteados, como si, efectivamente estuvieran en ese trace. Eran como estatuas, hermosas, distinguidas y altas estatuas, comparadas con mi metro 68, claro.

— ¿Draco?

— No te escucharán— dijo Blaise—, es un hechizo para no sentir por cinco minutos. Se activa cuando entran en pánico. Salen corriendo hasta que ven el sol y luego entran en ese estado. Lo hicimos este verano. Lo activé yo y soy yo el único que puede desactivarlo. Aunque pasado los 5 minutos, despiertan solos.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté acariciando el cabello del alto de mi nuevo amigo—. Qué pasó en la mazmorra, porqué la explosión.

— DCAO— dijo el moreno alzándose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué tienen ese hechizo?

— Porque están rotos, Granger— dijo Blaise sonriendo triste—. La guerra los hizo mierda. Draco casi pierde el brazo y le hicieron mierda la mente. Nott fue violado por Mortífagos, por no querer entrar a las filas y Pansy pasó por lo mismo que Nott… luego de ver a su hermano mayor suicidarse… esas cosas marcan— explicó complicado, mirando el reloj de bolsillo.

— Y porqué las mazmorras…

— Porque en ese lugar estuvieron encerrados, sufriendo, los tres juntos, solo que en la mansión Malfoy— explicó.

Yo miraba como Blaise tocaba la cabeza de Parkinson con su varita y esta despertaba del trance. Hizo lo mismo con Theodore, quien al verse libre simplemente sacudió la cabeza, miró a Pansy y sonriendo, besó castamente sus labios. Ella sonrió.

Cuando Blaise Zabini tocó con su varita la cabeza de Draco, él abrió los ojos, y me miró.

— Hola bonita— murmuró tranquilo. Yo sonreí.

— Hola… buenos días.

— ¿Viste el espectáculo que dimos?—asentí— Qué vergonzoso.

— Tranquilo. Zabini me explicó por qué lo hicieron. No pasa nada, los entiendo.

— Dime Blaise, cariño, así me dicen mis amigos— dijo el moreno guiñándome el ojo. Yo simplemente sonreí.

Ese día no volvimos a las mazmorras. Nos quedamos los cinco sentados frente al lago, en un cerezo cercano.

Primera vez que me saltaba clases. Eso no lo creía, sin embargo, no quería que ellos volvieran a esa pesadilla. Cuando todo pasó, Harry y Ginny fueron a verme, pero les hice un signo para que se fueran. Ginny arrastró a Harry de vuelta a las mazmorras, gracias a Merlín.

— Les hace bien hablar, muchachos— dije de repente. Draco, Parkinson y Nott me miraron atentos. Yo estaba entre la chica morena y Draco, mientras que Blaise al lado del platino y Nott de Parkinson—. Veo que aquí todos estamos rotos…

— Yo no— interrumpió Zabini.

— … y como rotos que estamos, tenemos que armarnos de nuevo. Y lo primero es aceptar que estamos rotos.

— ¿Eres psiquiatra, querida sangre sucia?—preguntó Parkinson extrañada. No me dejé llevar por el insulto, aunque Draco la miró de una manera horrible.

— No… pero no es mala idea para una carrera— dije alzando la vista.

— Comienza tú— dijo la morena mirándome, desafiante. Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Dudé un poco, pero quería, o sentía, que tenía que confiar en ellos. Mordí mi labio inferior y, finalmente, suspiré rendida, y apretando los ojos, dije las tres palabras que más odiaba en este mundo… las tres palabras que ni siquiera mis amigos sabían.

— … Grayback me violó— susurré mirando el suelo.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró Draco aterrado.

— Fue camino a la mansión Malfoy— dije recordando.

Él era una de mis pesadillas. La que trajo a Draco a mi lado, por cierto. Comencé a recordar entonces, contándoles a los chicos. " _Íbamos en una especie de fila india. Harry adelante. Había cambiado su cara con un hechizo punzante para que no lo reconocieran. Más atrás, con otro carroñero iba Ron. Atrás iba yo… En un momento, vi que les colocaban capuchas. Supuse que no querían que recordáramos el camino. Pero a mí no me pusieron capucha…_

— _¡Para qué es esto!— gritó Ron_

— _Para que no vean el camino— dijo uno de los carroñeros, apuntándolo con la varita y lanzando lo que pude ver era un muffliato… no valía la pena advertir nada, puesto que a Harry también lo habían hechizado._

 _Ellos siguieron adelante. Grayback se quedó atrás, conmigo._

— _Vamos a divertirnos, sangre sucia— dijo a tiempo que lamía mi cuello y yo gritaba. Tenía muy claro lo que quería hacerme._

 _Yo no quería… juro por Dios que yo no quería. Me sacó la ropa, me dejó desnuda. Jamás había estado desnuda ante nadie, golpeé con mis piernas, intenté huir, pero golpeó mi cabeza con una especie de masa de madera. Quedé aturdida. La bestia se bajó los pantalones y yo aparté la vista._

 _Yo simplemente gritaba._

 _No hacía nada más. Gritaba de dolor, de rabia, de miedo, de impotencia, y me preguntaba, ¿qué había hecho mal?, ¿por qué me estaba pasando esto?, y le preguntaba a él, ¿por qué haces esto? Le rogué que me soltara, me dolía, estaba sangrando… me desgarré la garganta por culpa del dolor y la impotencia. Me rompí las manos con mis uñas, tratando de que me soltara, de dejar de sentir esa… asquerosidad de bestia en mi..."_

— … y ahí lo hizo— dije volviendo a la realidad, luego de haberlo hablado. Sentía que estaba sin emociones, sin nada—… lo bueno fue que no duró mucho— susurré—. Luego de eso, Bellatrix me torturó en la mansión Malfoy— Draco apretó sus manos—. Apenas estuve libre de nuestros captores, me encerré en una habitación de una de las casas de la Orden. Le pedí a la esposa de uno de los Weasley que me curara y que me quitara cualquier indicio de ese imbécil de mi cuerpo. Gracias a Merlín no quedé embarazada ni nada— susurré. Ella era la única que sabía lo que me había pasado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Draco, botando el aire contenido por la boca, fuerte. Como si hubiese soltado algo muy pesado.

— Ese idiota está muerto— dijo Draco, aún más enojado—. Beso del Dementor— concluyó. Yo sonreí.

— Me alegro. Ahí están mis pesadillas, Grayback y Bellatrix… ¿las suyas?—pregunté.

— Mi padre— Comenzó Pansy— obligó a mi hermano a tomar la marca… le hizo un imperius. Cuando Marcus se vio libre de la maldición y con la marca encima, se lanzó del último piso de la mansión. Con mi madre intentamos huir al mundo muggle y lo hicimos. Mi padre… no sé cómo, logró localizar a mi madre y— Pansy comenzó a respirar con dificultad—… y la mató. A mí, como castigo, me capturó y me llevó al sótano de la mansión Malfoy. Dijo que yo no le servía, así que sería el juguete de quien quisiera jugar conmigo… podríamos decir que no eres la única víctima de Grayback… aunque por mi pasaron muchos más— murmuró avergonzada. Theodore besó su cabeza—. Esas son mis pesadillas… mi hermano y esos imbécil… esa bestia asquerosa y maloliente…

Tomé la mano de la pelinegra y sonreímos de medio lado.

— Esa pesadilla ya jamás podrá volver— dijo Draco tomando mi mano y la de Pansy—, ya no está y no volverá— Draco tomó mi mentón—, como Bella. Ella ya se fue— yo asentí y sonreí. Luego miramos a Nott.

— Mi padre me mandó a marcar… y me negué, por supuesto. Me enviaron a la misma mazmorra… me inmovilizaron y torturaron junto con Draco y Pansy… me marcaron a la fuerza solo por ser el heredero de uno de los sagrados 28. Una noche, alguien entró y… no sé por qué o quién lo hizo pero, podría decirse que me pasó lo mismo que ustedes, chicas… asquerosamente horrendo. Trato de borrarlo, pero es muy difícil. Esas son mis pesadillas— murmuró, escueto.

— Estamos rotos por varias cosas, más que por la guerra en sí, sino que por situaciones por culpa de ella. Por culpa de _quien ya saben._

— Voldemort… digan su nombre, no pasa nada— dijo Blaise quien estaba recostado.

Los muchachos se recostaron en el pasto. Miraban el cielo. Yo me preguntaba, ¿les habrá servido hablar?, y a mi ¿me sirvió hablar de esa horrenda experiencia que tenía tan guardada que se quedó entre Fleur y yo?, ¿me sirvió escuchar que no estaba sola? No fui la única víctima de esa bestia. No fui la única… violada.

Regla número uno para volver a componerte… habla con tus amigos.  
Regla número dos para volver a componerte… cuando lo necesites, abraza.

Miré a Draco y a Pansy quienes miraban fijo el techo del mundo y tomé la mano de la muchacha. Ella me miró y sonrió.

— Lamento lo de _sangre sucia_ al principio— me alcé de hombros.

— No me ofende, Parkinson… lo tengo tatuado en el brazo, nada puede ser peor que eso— dije riendo.

— Estás loca, Granger, ¿lo sabes?—dijo esta vez Draco

— Sí… lo estoy. Pero ustedes, amigos míos, lo están más— dije para levantarme. El timbre del almuerzo había sonado—. Vayan a comer algo— y me dirigí al gran comedor—. Y el nombre es Mione— dije al aire.

— Hermione— escuché a Draco quien me llamaba—, voy contigo— dijo llegando a mi lado

— ¿No quieres quedarte con ellos?

— Quiero quedarme contigo, Mione, un rato más— dijo con los ojos acuosos.

— Ven aquí, Draco.

— Perdóname…

Yo simplemente lo abracé y asentí, besando su mejilla. Él sollozaba. Definitivamente, estábamos roto… pero me gustaba sentirme necesitada y la verdad no me importaba estar rota. Quería que él dejara de sufrir… quería dejar de sufrir, pero su cabeza no estaba bien. ¿Y si yo lo hacía sentirse bien?

Regla número tres para volver a componerte… **Enamórate**.

* * *

 _Como les prometí, un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Espero que les guste. Recuerden. este fic es de esta manera porque he leído mucho fic de "todo es azúcar después de la guerra"... y todos sabemos que no es así. que duele, que quedas traumado, que si peleaste, quedarás mal de la cabeza para siempre, pero se puede salir adelante... no al 100%, pero se puede._

 _Muchísimas gracias por los hermosos Reviews!. espero más._

 _Besos_

 _ **Alice~**_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

 ** _Click si quieres otro avance en Facebook_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Wattpad,** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

III

Estaba ordenando las cosas en la habitación de Hermione. Las pesadillas ya no aparecían y decidí, por el bien de mi mente –o quizás de mi corazón–, volver a mi habitación.

— Y me dejarás sola— dijo Hermione ya con su pijama. Esta vez era color verde, con osos blancos por todos lados. Hacía un puchero adorable que me hacían quererla más, pero molesta por mi ida.

— Mione, estoy a unos metros de distancia… si vuelve a ocurrir, estaré contigo. Juro que correré a tu encuentro.

— Está bien, pero no te iré a buscar si comienzas tú a gritar.

— No pasará, hermosa— dije autosuficiente a tiempo que salía de la habitación con mi pijama y mi laptop— buenas noches.

Eran las 10 de la noche y tenía sueño. Muchísimo sueño.

¿Saben? A veces pienso que la Coca-Cola y las aceitunas lo único que hacen es hacerme daño. Tal vez la azúcar de la Coca-Cola me deja soñoliento, o las aceitunas dañan mi estómago… ¡pero por Merlín que ambas son deliciosa! No dejaría de comerlas nunca… a menos que un médico me lo recomendara… siempre y cuando me mostrara un cuantioso estudio diciendo que ambas cosas hacían daño…

Me encargué de apagar las luces de la torre y me lancé a la cama. Me coloqué mi pijama y apagué la luz. La Luna casi llena estaba ahí, mirándome. Me sentí maravillosamente bien.

Cuando ya había pasado cerca de una hora, me di cuenta que el sueño se había ido, y la sensación de ahogo había comenzado. Me planteé entonces ir donde la leona, pero justo cuando decidí irme a la habitación rojiza, mi puerta se abrió. Ahí, parada frente a mí, estaba Hermione con su cabello revuelto.

— No puedo dormir— dijo con la voz de un puchero. Yo me reí y me destapé.

— Ven, hermosa— dije riendo. Ella prácticamente corrió y se recostó a mi lado, con sus manos en mi pecho.

— Tenía miedo— susurró, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, junto a sus manos.

— A mí también me da miedo la oscuridad.

— Pero cuando estás conmigo…

— Cuando estamos juntos ya no sentimos miedo— murmuré—. A dormir— dije besando su cabello.

Era 18 de septiembre. Viernes. Ultimo día de la semana, gracias a Merlín. La nueva profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Alice, nos contó que era el día de la independencia de su país y que por eso llevaba un sombrero de paja con una franja tricolor (blanco azul y rojo) en su cabeza. Preguntaron algunos si es que era de Francia. Hermione y yo rodamos los ojos.

— Chile— dijo Alice, una joven bruja de cerca de treinta años, perteneciente del barco Caleuche, el colegio de magia y hechicería de latino américa—, hoy es el día de la independencia de mi país— dijo sonriendo—. Bueno, el día de hoy practicaremos con los encantamientos de bloqueo y protección que…

Hermione se sentó a mi lado. A mi otro lado estaba Potter. Era más que lógico que nosotros tres estuviésemos fuera. Éramos los más viejos de esa clase, sin contar con Longbottom que ayudaba de manera más activa, y nos sabíamos esos hechizos de memoria. Yo estaba sentado pues, por órdenes del ministerio, no podía tener clases de DCAO debido a mi supuesto "conocimiento" de las artes oscuras, mientras que Potter y Hermione estaban exentos y se aseguraban de ayudar a la profesora.

El ministerio no quiso escuchar que estuve encerrado la mayor parte de la guerra en las mazmorras de mi casa, recibiendo _crucios_ y cagándome la mente con ideas de suicidio que se llevaron a cabo… maldito ministerio, todo es culpa de él.

— Tengo sueño— dijo Hermione de repente. Yo simplemente sonreí para molestar a Potter.

— Pero Mione, dormiste toda la noche— aseguré—, ¿cómo puedes tener sueño?—Potter miró a Hermione con la ceja alzada, mas ella no se inmutó con la mirada de su amigo.

— Si sé, pero tengo sueño aún.

— Dormiremos más temprano hoy— prometí, ya sin malicia. Hacían un par de días que ella había comenzado a estar muy decaída.

— ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar, Hermione?— preguntó el pelinegro.

— Duermo con Draco en las noches para evitar mis pesadillas— dijo. Fue tan franca y fría que me sorprendió.

— Y funciona— dije alzando la nariz. La verdad era dicha que en aquellos 17 días en que comenzamos a dormir juntos, simplemente no había tenido pesadillas y había, pues… dormido.

— Mira Malfoy, si piensas que puedes aprovecharte de mi amiga, te juro que…

— ¿Aprovecharme?—interrumpí—, es ella la que me toca el pene cuando dormimos.

— Eso es mentira— dijo Hermione golpeándome la pierna con el puño, haciendo que me hiciera para adelante, por el dolor.

— Sí, es mentira— dije riendo, sobándome la pierna que estaba seguro amanecería con un moretón marca Granger—. Escucha Potter. Tú tienes tus métodos para no soñar porquerías, ¿cierto? Pues nosotros estamos solos en esa torre y necesitamos compañía… créeme que no pasa nada.

— ¿Y por qué no vas a tu mazmorra?, ahí tienes compañía.

— Porque Pansy y Theo se la pasan follando y no me acostaría con Blaise ni aunque me pagaran— dije rodando los ojos—… además, ¿quieres que deje a Hermione sola? Ni muerto, enfermo mental…

— Tu, maldito mortífago…

— ¿Señor Potter?—llamó Alice—, ¿podría ayudarme aquí con el señor Scamander?

— Sí, profesora— dijo levantándose.

— Juro que si esto sigue así, Mione, mataré a tu hermano.

— No lo hagas, él solo está preocupado— dijo Hermione con la voz apagada.

Levanté su cabeza para ver qué ocurría. Ella esquivó mi mirada.

— Oye, bonita, ¿qué pasa?

— Nada Draco.

— Nada de nada… dime qué diablos te pasa o entraré en tu cabeza, y no será agradable— ella alzó una ceja -penosamente por cierto-, y habló.

— ¿En serio entrarás en mi cabeza?

— No. No te haría eso— dije riendo—. Pero me tienes preocupado… ¿te sientes bien?—ella movió la cabeza, negando—, ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?—negó de nuevo—, ¿has comido?

— Sí, mucho de hecho… por cierto, me comí tus aceitunas y me tomé la mitad de tu Coca-Cola que había en el refrigerador— abrí la boca, haciéndome el ofendido.

— Tendrás que pagármelas.

— Sí, sí, campeón, te las pagaré, solo déjame quedarme aquí.

— A la orden.

Nos quedamos toda la clase sentados, mirando como hacían los _Salvio Hexia_ de manera correcta.

— Me tienes que enseñar a hacer el encantamiento _Patronus_ — dije de repente.

— Cuando quieras— dijo sonriendo.

Yo simplemente miraba el entrenamiento y miraba a Hermione. Mi amiga estaba muy decaída, y yo no tenía ni la más puta idea del porqué.

Estábamos mejor.

Ya no me golpeaba y desde que me di cuenta que esa condenada, rota y loca mujer me provocaba una que otra cosquilla en el estómago, estaba aún más preocupado por su bienestar. ¿Qué hacer cuando la mujer que quieres está triste? Hay que alegrarla, dice mi mente. Sin embargo, no tengo idea del cómo hacerlo. Bese su cabeza en un intento desesperado de ayudarla. Ella levantó su cabeza sorprendida y me sonrió. Yo la imité y besé su frente.

— Te cuido.

— Te reparo— dijo ella como siempre.

Esa era mi misión. Cuidarla de sus pesadillas; Bellatrix y Grayback, salvarla de ellos, ayudarla… y su misión era repararme. Eso me dijo aquel día en el cerezo, que me repararía. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siento que está funcionando.

El almuerzo llegó y vi como Hermione discutía, sin ganas, con Potter. Al parecer le estaba explicando algo... me miraba de repente y Potter también; estaban hablando de mí.

— Me siento famoso— dije riendo mientras comía champiñones con la carne. Bebí un poco de Coca-Cola de mi vaso, traído por Tixi, mi elfo domestico infiltrado en las cocinas.

— ¿Por qué, Draco?—preguntó Pansy a mi lado. Su cabello estaba de color castaño-dorado. Se lo había tinturado hacían solo un par de días, alegando que era una especie de cambio. Yo creo que está loca, aunque le queda bien. Theo estaba a su lado, comiendo tranquilamente mientras que Blaise escuchaba nuestra conversación.

— Mione habla con Potter. Tuvimos un pequeño encontrón con él en DECAO

— Mione es fuerte, ella puede incluso con Potter— dijo mi pequeña hermana.

Se habían hecho amigas. Las serpientes recurrían a Hermione cuando necesitan hablar.

Mione fue un bálsamo para las heridas de Theo y Pansy.

Vimos como Ginny y Potter la abrazaban, pero ella se deshizo del abrazo, con el ceño fruncido. Pansy y yo nos miramos extrañados. Mi leona amiga tomó una manzana roja, se levantó indignada y salió a los jardines… tan Gryffindor; hasta para elegir las manzanas es leona.

Terminé mi carne y miré mi reloj. Nos tocaba aritmancia en dos horas. Supuse entonces que no era mala idea preguntarle qué le ocurría. Le pedí a Tixi una botella pequeña de Coca-Cola para luego decirle mi plan a Pansy. A penas iba saliendo del castillo, Tixi me la trajo lo que le había pedido y desapareció.

Y ahí estaba: cerca del lago negro, el extremo más cercano al castillo. Se senté junto a ella y le ofrecí la botella.

— No quiero, gracias— dijo seca.

Ok. Una de las cosas que he aprendido con los años (y los días que llevo conviviendo con Hermione) es que cuando una mujer está así de hosca es mejor no acercarse…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

… pero yo soy un imbécil…

— Déjame tranquila _Malfoy,_ por favor.

— Está bien— susurré, algo herido por su actitud. Me levanté de mi asiento y dándole una última mirada, dejé mi Coca-Cola a su lado y caminé al castillo de vuelta. Ya se le pasaría.

Me había inquietado la forma que me llamó. Hacían 16 días que no me trataba así, y la verdad era dicha; en 16 días no puedes borrar lo que hiciste en 6 años (sin sumar la guerra)… me sentí entonces un gusano de tierra… de esos que salen con la lluvia, buscando la oportunidad para algo de aire libre; pero que siempre vuelve al barrial de donde salieron…

Oh por Merlín, no de nuevo; sentía ganas de cortarme…

Un llanto me hizo desviar mis pasos y, gracias a Merlín, mis pensamientos. Era la pelirroja de Weasley. Potter la consolaba.

— Tranquila, ya se le pasará— susurraba el cara rajada.

— Es que no puedo entenderlo… mañana es su cumpleaños, por Merlín, y no quiere que le dirijamos la palabra.

— _¿Su cumpleaños?_ —me pregunté.

— Ya sabes por qué, ella ya te dijo… no debiste insistir, amor… ella es así, lo sabes.

— Hermione está destruida, igual que nosotros, pero no le da derecho a rechazar nuestra ayuda… y busca a Malfoy para ello… ¿qué diablos le pasa?

— Buscó una vía de escape, amor— dijo Potter, provocando en mí una mueca digna del impresionismo… miren ustedes, Potter defendiéndome, ¿Quién lo diría?—. A demás… al imbécil se le nota a kilómetros que la quiere bien.

Un momento… ¿qué yo la quiero bien? Bueno, sí, cuido de sus pesadillas… sí, duermo mejor si ella está a mi lado y mirándome al despertar. Sí, me encanta su compañía y me gusta hablar con ella… sí, es la chica más inteligente que conozco…

Ok, ok, la quiero bien, aceptémoslo… solo eso. La quiero bien… nada de amor y cosas románticas…

Aunque…

Me encanta verla sonreír.

Me dirigí a mi sala. Ahí estaba Hermione, en el primer asiento. Sola.

Me senté en el único puesto vacío y escuché a la profesora Vector. La verdad era que me tenía más preocupado el por qué Hermione no levantaba la mano como siempre que la clase de la profesora. Vi que se dedicaba a hacer apuntes y de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y la ladeaba como cuando no entendía un término. Luego de unos segundos, daba un pequeño respingo y anotaba rápidamente en su cuadernillo muggle lo que la profesora quiso decir.

Al terminar la clase, fue la primera en salir. La puerta estaba cerca de donde estaba sentado, lo que significaba que tendría la oportunidad para hablar. Sin embargo, cuando pasó, simplemente dejó la botella intacta de Coca-Cola a mi lado y salió sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra…

— _Corte, corte, corte, corte, corte_ — repetia mi subconsciente. Lo hice callar.

Tendríamos libre la siguiente hora. Tenía que hacer algo… pero, qué.

Me fui directo a la torre de premios anuales. ¿Por qué estaría tan enojada conmigo? Decidí ir a su –nuestra– habitación y enfrentarla. Cuando entré, estaba tendida en la cama, acomodándose y dejando el frasco de poción para dormir sin sueño en la mesa de noche; estaba hasta la mitad. Al verme, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero la interrumpí.

— Antes de decirme nada… lamento cualquier cosa que haya hecho para ofenderte, bonita… y esa poción te hará dormir unas 6 horas aproximadamente, así que te veo a media noche para comer algo delicioso, cuando te sientas mejor. Buenas tardes— dije para darme la vuelta y cerrar suavemente la puerta tras de mí, sin escuchar respuesta.

Tenía que ser rápido, y sacarme la sensación de angustia de mi pecho que me hacían comenzar a desesperar; las aceitunas ayudarían, deduje.

Tomé mi laptop y el CD que había comprado. La maravilla de la tecnología moderna muggle... Encarta 98' ¡Hermoso! Decidí buscar algo que me llevaría a dos opciones… al cielo o al infierno…

La receta de un pastel de cumpleaños.

* * *

 _ **ooooowwww, esperemos que a Draco le salga todo bien.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Cortito, lo sé, pero necesario.**_

 _ **Ahora revisaré los Reviews y contestaré los que están sin contestar.**_

 _ **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

 _ **Alice~**_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **v**

 _ **Click si quieres saber si Draco fue al cielo o al infierno 1313**_


	4. Chapter 4

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Wattpad** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

IV

Las pociones sin sueños siempre me habían ayudado, aunque odiaba tomarlas. Seamos sinceros; la verdad del porqué me la tomé, a pesar de odiarla, era que creía que si seguía con este sueño y esta tristeza, Draco terminaría cansándose de mí, porque cuando tengo sueño y aparte tengo pena, soy la mujer más insoportable del planeta. Tal vez cuando despertara me sentiría mejor. Sin embargo, cuando bebí la poción y lo vi ahí, diciéndome todo eso y que, a pesar de haberlo tratado mal, me ofrecía una comida deliciosa, me hizo sentir horrible. Él seguía ahí, cuidándome a la distancia… y me sentí miserable. Miserable porque no pude aceptarle ni una puta botella de Coca-Cola que me daba como regalo de paz, e incluso, me regalaba para que me hiciera sentir mejor… soy la peor persona del mundo, me dije en ese momento.

Dormí, creo, lo que duraba el efecto de la poción. Cuando desperté, vi una casa blanca en medio de una pequeña isla, rodeada de agua cristalina y dulce, parecido a una piscina. Un sauce cercano a la casa y un columpio en las ramas. Me zambullí entonces, impulsada por la idílica visión, en el agua cristalina, y a mi lado, apareció Draco tan empapado como yo. Reímos. En un momento, y ya ambos bastante empapados, Draco se acercó a mí, serió, pero amable. Sentí entonces que iba a hacerlo, juré por Merlín que lo haría… y desperté.

¿Les ha pasado cuando sueñan algo y cuando ya estás en la mejor parte, despiertas? ¡Eso apesta! Aun así, desperté extrañada, prendiendo la luz de pasada; era una poción para dormir sin sueños y, sin embargo, había soñado. Di gracias mentalmente a Merlín por no haber sido una de mis "amadas" pesadillas y saqué el pijama del cajón de la cómoda.

Cuando ya estaba vestida, y quise dirigirme a la cocina, la puerta se abrió despacio. Los cabellos plateados de Draco aparecieron tras la puerta.

— Hola— susurró.

— Hola.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—dijo entrando de lleno.

Lo miré y sonreí. Sentía que la culpa me invadía y acortando la distancia, abracé a Draco con fuerza.

Él simplemente me apretó un poco, caminando conmigo hasta la cama, deteniéndose frente a ella y me miró desde su, estaba casi segura, metro 90 de altura.

— Veo que estoy perdonado— susurró preocupado.

— Estaba molesta porque anoche te fuiste a tu cama— mentí pensando en una excusa… la verdad es que sonó bastante barata.

— Pero dormimos juntos.

— Pero igual, estaba molesta— dije sonriendo. Draco me imitó.

— Hoy escuché hablar a Potter y a la mini Weasley entre clases— lo miré extrañada por el tono culpable del platino—. Y escuché algo.

Diablos… ¿Potter no podía quedarse callado? ¿No podía dejarme con mi sufrimiento, sola? ¡No! Tenía que hablarlo y este estúpido platino tenía que aparecerse por ahí… ¿no es horrible mi mala suerte? Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Abrí la boca pero él me interrumpió

— No sé por qué no querías celebrarlo con ellos— comentó—. Tampoco sé tus verdaderas razones, pero…

Draco salió de la habitación. Cuando entró, en sus manos llevaba un pequeño pastel de color café y algo desparramado. Una vela color morado lo adornaba.

— Draco…— dije, impresionada.

Y no quería una celebración, pero él… él me provocando algo extraño… no supe identificar qué era eso que me provocaba, pero, a pesar de que estaba enojada, sonreí. Sonreí por el gesto, porque él intenta repararme, porque simplemente me estaba haciendo sonreír.

— Soy mago, así que te cantaré como mago— rodé los ojos, pero seguí sonriendo—. _Felicidades a ti, nuestra fecha querida, muchas felicidades, muchos años de vida. Hoy es día de fiesta, cantemos con nuestras almas, a Merlín por mi Mione, da una orquesta de palmas._

Nunca había escuchado eso. Ahogué un suspiro con la mano, impresionada. Jamás pensé en su vida que Draco hiciera algo así por mí.

— Vamos, hermosa… pide tu deseo.

Me acerqué, cerré los ojos y sonreí. No pensé que también esta costumbre muggle la tuvieran los magos de sangre pura. _"Que se quede conmigo, siempre",_ deseé, y mirándolo brevemente, soplé la vela.

Me sentía feliz… pero millones de imágenes vinieron a mi mente, en especial la de dos personas que me hacían no querer un cumpleaños… en ese momento comencé a llorar. Vi como Draco sacaba su varita y mandaba escaleras abajo el pastel… mi pastel tal vez se estrellaría en una pared, pero no me importaba en ese momento; yo simplemente lloraba… y quería llorar. Me incitó a sentarme en la cama y él a mi lado, abrazándome.

— ¿No te agradó? ¿Canto muy mal? Lo siento…

— No es eso, tonto— dije golpeando su pierna—. ¡Tengo rabia, y angustia!—medio grité, al fin liberándome.

— Cuéntame, aquí estoy.

— Mis padres— articulé—… fueron masacrados por Mortífagos momentos después de que yo saliera de la casa. Y los muy malditos entraron a la casa y los quemaron vivos…no pude siquiera darles Cristiana sepultura— dije hipando mientras sentía que Draco me abrazaba fuerte.

— Lo lamento hermosa.

— ¡Lo sé!, ¡pero este día debería ser para ellos!, yo nací para ellos y les pagué siendo bruja, y ganaron una muerte horrible.

— Hermione, mírame— yo me resistí—… mírame— pidió Draco tomándome el mentón, no pude evitar mirarlo—. Ellos te amaron, te dieron todo el amor que pudieron— susurró. Yo casi hiperventilaba—. Lamentablemente los Mortifagos eran unos hijos de puta… pero no puedes sentirte culpable de eso. Pasó. Duele, lo entiendo, pero no te culpes porque los malditos Mortífagos los mataron; ellos fueron los hijos de puta, no tú— intentó consolar, yo simplemente hipaba—. Desahógate, Mione… yo estoy aquí— susurró el platino abrazándome más fuerte.

No había llorado por ellos. En realidad no había llorado por nadie… estaba sola en este mundo y eso también me hacía llorar… sin embargo, ahí estaba, llorando como una magdalena por mis padres, por Tonks, Lupín y Fred. Por todos los que murieron aquel horrible día que fue el culmine de nuestro quiebre de almas, el principio de la paz en el mundo mágico y de nuestras pesadillas.

Lloraba porque mi relación con Ron no había funcionado, lloraba porque había herido los sentimientos de Ginny y Harry al rechazarlos por sugerirme hacer algo para mi cumpleaños en Hogsmeade o en la torre de Gryffindor, y lloraba aún más porque estaba segura que me había enamorado en estos pocos días de Draco… y lo peor de todo es que _sabía_ que todo este jodido sentimiento era simplemente por sentirme _sola_ … y eso me hacía odiar al platinado, me hacía odiarlo y amarlo. Quería que se alejara, pero tenía miedo de que lo hiciera. Quería tenerlo para mí, para cuidarlo, que nadie se acercara a dañarlo. Quería que su brazo se recuperara al 100% para que me abrazara aún más fuerte, y quería que todo lo que sentía por ese imbécil fuera real… y lloraba más por eso.

Draco simplemente me miró largamente. Cuando dejé de llorar e hipar, Draco le ofreció la Coca-Cola que llevaba en la chaqueta de cuero… aquella pequeña que había rechazado y, en son de paz, me bebí a medias con él, en silencio.

— Vamos, bajemos que quiero que comas pastel. Lo hice de chocolate con dulce de leche.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú?—pregunté impresionada.

— Por supuesto— dijo rodando los ojos—… hice chocolate caliente también. Madre siempre me hacía chocolate caliente y me daba una porción de pastel de chocolate en mi cumpleaños— se alzó de hombros—, pensé que te gustaría… y la chimenea está encendida también, por si tienes frio y… — me quedé mirándolo, con una sonrisa en los labios— ¿Qué?

— Eres el hombre más hermoso del planeta— susurré mientras sentía que una lagrima bajaba rápidamente por mi mejilla.

Mierda, se me había escapado. Pero no me importó mucho. ¿Se acuerdan cuando dije "Enamórate"? Pues… se sentía muy doloroso.

Él sonrió y besó mi cabeza.

Bajamos al primer piso. Ahí, en la sala estaba mi pastel sano y salvo. Un aroma a chocolate caliente apareció en el ambiente y me hizo cerrar los ojos. Delicioso. Me recordaba a mi hogar.

\- _Feliz cumpleaños mi amor— decía mi madre al llegar a la estancia._

\- _¡Mami! Gracias._

\- _Serán los mejores años… felices 11 años, mi vida— dijo mi padre abrazándome._

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y una lágrima apareció en mi mejilla. Al llegar a la mesa de la sala de estar, algo púrpura que no pude identificar muy bien.

— … esos son…

— Dirigibles— dijo Draco a mi lado, caminando un poco más rápido para sacar con la varita el chocolate del caldero y colocándolo en tasas—. Son una tradición; dirigibles con color… ¿cómo lo hacen los muggles?

— Globos… utilizamos globos hechos de látex— murmuré impresionada. Muchísimas ciruelas dirigibles de color púrpura adornaban la estancia. Draco me invitó a tomar asiento a tiempo que me daba una tasa color verde llena de chocolate. Vi la que de él era roja, y sonreí—. ¿Por qué púrpura?

— Es tu color favorito, ¿no?

Lo miré extrañada… jamás, en mi vida mágica, había dicho cuál era mi color favorito. Es más, podría jurar que ni Ron ni Harry lo sabían. Tal vez se lo habría dicho a Ginny hacía mucho, pero… no, estaba segura que no. Cuando le pregunté cómo supo ese detalle, el simplemente se alzó de hombros.

— Tu mochila en primer año era púrpura. Era la más vistosa de todas… y cuando usabas tus implementos muggles en clases, eran color purpura… la pluma para escribir, el cuaderno… cosas— se volvió a alzar de hombros y comenzó a beber su chocolate.

— Gracias— murmuré.

Él… niño mimado, él, la personificación de la sangre pura, él, el hombre completamente roto que tenía a mi lado, se había dado cuenta de mi color favorito…

Ok, lo sé, es una estupidez, es algo sin sentido o sin valor… pero se fijó en ese detalle…

Oh por Merlín, estoy divagando.

— ¿Quieres pastel?—preguntó tímido. Yo simplemente asentí, entusiasmada—. ¿Acerté?

— ¿En qué?—pregunté cuando recibí mi gran –gigantesco– pedazo de pastel.

— ¿En el color?

— Sí. Me sorprende que supieras eso— él rodó los ojos.

— No es tan difícil. Si una mujer usa un color siempre en cosas pequeñas es porque le gusta.

— Pues, ni Harry ni Ron lo sabían

— Es porque ellos son idiotas— dijo rodando los ojos—. Me alegro haber acertado— dijo guiñándome un ojo y comiendo pastel—, espero no haber confundido el azúcar con la sal— dijo haciendo una cara a tiempo que ambos probábamos el pastel.

Estaba delicioso.

Miré la hora, y a medida que el caldero con chocolate iba a bajando, se hacía más tarde. Ya tenía 19 años desde que me había levantado. El chocolate era cálido, suave… algo… ¿fuerte?

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Mione?

— ¿Qué le pusiste al chocolate?

— Mmm— parecía pensar—, leche, chocolate derretido amargo, azúcar, wiski de fuego… lo normal.

— Oh por Merlín, dime que tu madre no le ponía wiski a tu chocolate.

— No… le colocaba canela y clavos de olor… pero no tenía de eso, así que le puse wiski… esta rico, ¿no? Solo fue una tapita.

Comencé a reír.

Hacía muchísimo que no reía así.

Él, con una sonrisa colocó su cabeza en mi hombro. Sus manos reposaban en la humeante tasa de chocolate.

— Gracias— dijo de repente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por hacerme sentir querido.

— ¿Con qué?

— Con todo lo que me das… con todo lo que me haces reír… por ser tú— dijo. Yo sonreí

— Te quiero, querido sangre pura— murmuré, inconsciente.

— Y yo a ti, querida hija de muggle.

Nos quedamos un rato así. Su cabello olía a manzana verde y cerré los ojos inspirando.

Y ahí me di cuenta.

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Qué es el amor?—pregunté, con los ojos entre cerrados.

— No tengo idea— murmuró.

— Una vez leí, no recuerdo quién lo escribió, que cuando estabas enamorado, no sentías nada.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Sientes paz. No sientes nervios, no sientes sonrojos… solo paz— inspiré hondo—; te sientes tranquilo, cómodo…

— … como en casa— murmuró, interrumpiéndome.

— Exacto— dije sonriendo.

Nos quedamos un momento más en esa posición, hasta que suspiró.

— Creo que estoy enamorado— murmuró. yo abrí los ojos.

— ¿te sientes en casa?

— ¿Contigo?, sí. Es como estar en casa… mejor que eso— levantó su mirada y se sentó como corresponde—… eres como si no pudiese respirar si no estás cerca— murmuró nuevamente.

 _Hazlo_ , susurró mi inconsciente, y lo hice.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, teniendo clara en una parte de mi cabeza que me podría rechazar, pero seguí avanzando, mirando como él también avanzaba. Sus labios rozaron los míos y pude sentir mariposas en el estómago en una primera instancia. Y luego, al cerrar finalmente los ojos, paz.

Era algo que necesitaba desde siempre. Una sensación de tranquilidad infinita. Como estar en una cama mullida, con una colcha suave, atrapada, enredada, pero tan libre a la vez. Jamás me había sentido así.

Sus labios eran suaves. Pude incluso sentir su mano en mi cara, la acariciaba lentamente hasta que la posó en mi mejilla. Su mano era enorme, y sus dedos quedaban bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me acercó un poco más y el beso fue a otro nivel. Pude sentir su lengua queriendo entrar, tímida. Abrí los labios y él entró. Sentí más mariposas en el estómago. Y yo, pensando que esas cosas no existían. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que sentí mariposas en el estómago, y nunca se sintió tan bien.

Cuando nos separamos, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, quedamos frente a frente. Respirando por la boca, como si no hubiese respirado por mucho tiempo, junté mi frente con la suya. El cerró los ojos y tragó grueso, para luego respirar por su nariz. Sentía un aroma especial… era ese aroma que me gustaba de Draco… como a aire.

No sé cómo explicarlo. Digo, es como aire, pero el aire no tiene olor… es como cuando estas en la playa… no, eso serpia salado… Es cuando estas… estás en un lugar que sabes que hay aire puro. Creo que no es el olor, es la sensación de paz… es la sensación de que todo está bien; de que puedes respirar tranquila, sin miedo.

Draco no me daba miedo.

— Es mejor que vayamos a dormir— murmuró mientras yo debatía interiormente.

— Está bien— contesté, de la misma forma.

— Ve. Yo ordeno aquí.

— ¿Dormirás conmigo?

— Sí, sí… ve tú primero… quiero dejar limpio aquí.

Podría perfectamente usar la varita, dejarlo limpio en 5 segundos, pero entendí lo que quería. Y ahí comprendí la magnitud de lo ocurrido. Nos habíamos besado, eso significaba que, tal vez, nuestra amistad se había acabado. O quizás no le había gustado, o tal vez se había arrepentido.

Hombres, lamento decirles esto, pero las mujeres, a diferencia de ustedes, piensan muchísimo. No digo que ustedes no lo hagan, pero todo lo que ustedes piensan, no lo sienten como nosotras. Nosotras pensamos en dolor, y sentimos dolor hasta llorar. Ahora, al hecho que soy mujer (que hago lo que les dije), súmenle el hecho de que, sí, estoy loca. Porque lo tengo claro. Nadie en su sano juicio está como yo. Estoy rota, loca, o, como Draco dice, hecha mierda.

Me acosté con mi pijama, en mi lado y apagué la luz principal, dejando solo una prendida.

Eran las 2… las 3.

Yo no podía dormir. Él no estaba aquí.

— Se acabó— me dije, susurrando—, el no vendrá.

Como si fuese una invocación, la puerta se abrió. Draco venía con su pijama puesto y con la varita en la mano. Apagó con ella la luz y la dejó en la mesa de noche, a tiempo que se metía a mi lado.

— Te demoraste.

— Lo siento… estaba escribiendo.

— ¿Qué tanto escribes en esa laptop?—pregunté.

— Ya lo sabrás— dijo mientras pasaba su diestra por debajo de mi cabeza y yo me apoyaba en su pecho, de lado. Su aroma me envolvía y me invitaba a dormir—. Lamento haberte besado—. El sueño se apagó de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunté

— Porque fue rudo…

— No fue rudo— dije mirándolo. Estábamos a oscuras. Solo la ventana estaba iluminándonos.

— No quiero perderte— murmuró.

— No lo harás— murmuré, tocando su cara.

Él me miró. Yo volvía a armarme de valor y lo besé de nuevo. Él colocó su mano en mi cintura y me dejé llevar. La cama estaba tibia, y mis manos estaban enredadas bajo su camiseta gris de "The Beatles". Su piel estaba más tibia y suave que la cama. Con pequeños surcos que pude identificar como cicatrices… ¿se habría cortado él mismo esa parte? ¿O tal vez alguien se lo hizo?

En un momento, Draco colocó su pierna entre las mías, y ahí me quebré.

Diablos.

Un gritó asustado e involuntario salió de mi garganta. Traté de separarme de aquel ser, pero tenía sus garras licántropas en mi cintura y sonreía de manera horrenda.

— _Quédate quieta, puta sangre sucia, que esto te encantará—_ dijo a tiempo que se acercaba. Yo simplemente gritaba.

— ¡Mione, soy yo, Mione!—dijo la voz de Draco, proveniente de esa criatura. Me tranquilicé.

— ¿Draco?

— Mione— dijo él, a mi lado, con sus grises preocupados—. Perdón.

— Draco— dije abrazándolo.

Lo abracé fuerte. Me mantuve en su cuello y comencé a llorar. Me sentí tonta.

Maldito animal… aún recuerdo sus asquerosas manos en mi cuerpo, tocando mi cintura, mis pechos, mis piernas. Lamiendo… yo me desgarraba la garganta y mis amigos con una capucha y un _muffliato_ en ellas. A Merlín gracias que solo fue Grayback quien abusó de mí, y no todos los carroñeros que tenía cerca. Y justo ahora que podía decirse que estaba reparándome, aparece en mi cabeza este imbécil.

— Tranquila… sácalo, aquí estoy, nadie te dañará— dijo Draco abrazándome fuerte, besándome la cabeza.

— Perdóname—dije entre llanto, con mi nariz en su cuello. Draco olía delicioso… no a podrido… él no era esa bestia, él era Draco.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por estar rota… traumada… yo…

— Hey— me tomó la cara y lo quedé mirando—. Yo me propasé. Te asustaste y trajiste eso a tu mente. Fue mi culpa… lo siento de verdad— dijo preocupado.

— Tú no deberías quererme— dije de repente—. Estoy rota.

— Yo también.

— Estoy sucia— dije sacando mi miedo; ya no era virgen… Mi Dios cristiano me había castigado con ello—. No podría darte algo bueno. No puedo.

— Esperaré, si es que quieres que me quede de esa forma… no me iré a ninguna parte. Y si no me quieres de esa forma, no me iré y seguiremos siendo amigos.

— Yo quería decidir a quién le daba mi primera vez… no quise que me hicieran esto, pero…

— No fue tu culpa— interrumpió abrazándome más fuerte—. Él es el culpable, y esa vez no fue tu primera vez. Hermione— tomó mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo—, te violó, no te entregaste— Hipé y lo miré—. Cuando quieras entregarte, esa será tu primera vez… ese día perderás la virginidad… lo otro fue una mala suerte del destino y culpa del imbécil de aquel asqueroso hombre lobo.

Asentí. Quería abrazarlo y que no se fuera nunca. Que se quedara conmigo para siempre. Me acerqué y lo besé castamente. Él acunó con su mano mi rostro y me besó tiernamente. Un último beso en la frente y me acomodé para dormir, dándole la espalda, apoyada en su pecho, y con un abrazo protector de Draco, y sus brazos rotos, me quedé dormida.

* * *

Al fin estos dos están comenzando a armarse. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. dos más y estamos ya terminando.

A: **Meli Coceres:** Gracias por el apoyo, linda. he leido tus reviews y son uno de los primeros.. .gracias de verdad :3

Besos a todos y gracias por los hermosos reviews.

Besos

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click y tendrán el siguiente capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Wattpad. com,** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

V

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Hermione. Me pregunté si había sido un sueño aquel hermoso beso. Supuse que no, pues todo estaba tal como recordaba, aunque Hermione ahora estaba con su cabeza en mi pecho y yo de espaldas, mirando el techo. Acaricié el cabello de Hermione y la miré dormir.

¿Se habría acabado todo?, me preguntaba. ¿Ella ya no querrá estar así conmigo?, ¿será esta la última vez que nuestras pesadillas eran calmadas?, ¿tendría que acostumbrarme, nuevamente, a vivir con ellas? Ella abrió los ojos. Yo sonreí al verla. Me acerqué y besé castamente sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello. Ok, no me había rechazado.

¡Vamos, Draco, esto es bueno! Me animé.

Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato. Quería disfrutarla un poco más.

— Feliz cumpleaños— dije al fin—, ¿cuántos cumples? ¿18?

— 19— dijo en un susurro ronco.

— ¿Eres mayor que yo?—ella asintió—, mola— dije riendo. Ella me dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, juguetón.

— Bobo— dijo abrazándome.

Nos quedamos un momento más hasta que pude deslumbrar el reloj… eran las 9:30.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— ¿Mmhm?

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron la pequeña Weasley y Potter que te molestó tanto ayer?—Hermione parecía pensarlo.

— Me propusieron hacer una celebración hoy en la torre de Gryffindor o ir a Hogsmeade pues Ron iba a venir por mi cumpleaños… yo les dije que no tenían derecho de disponer de mi como quisieran y salí de ahí— dijo mi castaña algo avergonzada—. Ahora que lo pienso, fui muy egoísta.

— Sí… lo fuiste— Hermione me miró con un puchero—. Es verdad… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

— Dime…

— ¿Podrías hablar con ellos?... creo que te hará bien… no es bueno separarte de tu gente… tú misma nos dijiste a las serpientes y a mí que nunca había que separarse de los que querías… y digamos las cosas como son, los Weasley y Potter darían la vida por ti— murmuré mientras recordaba a la comadreja gritar para que no le hicieran nada a Hermione en la mansión cuando estuvieron prisioneros.

Ella abrazó mi cintura y hundió su cara en mi hombro. Asintió y se quedó ahí por un rato.

Sentía sus pies intentar alcanzar los míos. La verdad es que era muy pequeña… unos 20 centímetros menos que yo aproximadamente… había que decirlo. El imbécil de Weasley era más alto que yo, pero jamás me había dado cuenta de lo bajita que era Hermione. Potter era bajo, pero un poco más bajo que yo nada más… quizás 1.80. Yo con mi metro 86 lo sobrepasaba de más. Ella rio cuando pudo alcanzar mi pie y jugar con él.

— Draco— susurró

— Dime…

— Las cicatrices en tu cintura— preguntó sonrosada. Yo sonreí—, ¿de qué son?

— El _sectumsempra_ de Potter aquel 6to año— dije alzándose de hombros.

Ella me abrazó más fuerte, como pidiéndome disculpas en nombre de su hermano, como queriendo repararme. Ella siempre queriendo repararme…

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo todo el día?—preguntó.

— Me gustaría que hablaras con tus amigos primero.

— Sí… pero aun así, quiero quedarme contigo— dijo, complicada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?—pregunté

— Sí— susurró

— ¿A qué?

— A que te vayas.

— Eso nunca— murmuré besando su cabeza, luego su frente, para finalizar en sus labios—. Es hora del desayuno.

La vi conversar con Potter y la pequeña Weasley en el patio. La pelirroja estaba con sus brazos cruzados como cubriéndose a sí misma por la cintura, y Potter la abrazaba por los hombros. Yo estaba bajo el cerezo, viéndolo todo. Cuando vi que Hermione dejó de hablar, la pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza. Si Hermione era pequeña, Weasley lo era aún más. Potter se les unió en el abrazo y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Estábamos rotos, pero no por ello teníamos que alejarnos de las personas que amábamos… Quise entonces mandarle una carta a mi madre; la extrañaba.

Una mano en mi hombro me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué hay Draco?—pregunté Blaise, jovial.

— ¿Qué hay Blaise?... ¿te sincerarás al fin?—pregunté sin rodeos. Él rio lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás.

A pesar de que Blaise decía no estar roto, todos sabíamos que sí lo estaba… Tal vez huyó en navidad, pero nadie sabrá qué fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando vio a su novia-amiga-amante-compañera y prometida por ley, morir a manos de los Carrow en plena clase de " _Artes Oscuras"_ alegando que " _quien no sabe obedecer, no merece estar vivo_ ". Todo porque ella no quiso hacerle un _crucio_ a una pequeña de primero.

— Algún día hablaré de ello, hermano… algún día— dijo Blasie mirando a Hermione quien hablaba nuevamente con Potter y mini Weasley—. ¿Está mejor?—preguntó por Hermione.

— Mucho mejor— aseguré—. Creo que ambos estamos mejor… y creo que tú necesitas hablar para estar mejor…

— No creo que este sea el momento.

— ¿Qué hiciste cuando huiste en navidad?

Blaise se recostó en el árbol y miró el lago. Susurró tan despacio que tuve que acercarme para escuchar mejor.

— Le conté a mi madre lo sucedido… ella me abrazó y ordenó con la varita unas cosas… luego nos metimos a la chimenea y nos fuimos a Italia. Pasamos una noche ahí y luego, de manera muggle, nos fuimos a China… mi madre dijo que era mejor así. Y le creí. Allá estuve tranquilo… pero al llegar de nuevo a Inglaterra, apenas la guerra acabó, todos los recuerdos volvieron. Mi casa, mis cosas… el reloj que Daphne me había regalado para nuestro compromiso… la extraño— murmuró—, y no puedo volver a tenerla, yo— Blaise comenzó a ahogarse con sus propios sentimientos. Miró la copa del árbol y respiró por la boca, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas. Yo me acerqué y lo abracé.

— ¿Has llorado por ella?

— No he tenido tiempo— murmuró contra mi hombro

— Ahora hay tiempo… sácalo, hermano.

Y como si hubiese sido una invocación, Blaise comenzó a llorar… primero despacio, con los brazos al lado, luego triste, fuerte y desgarrador. Se abrazó a mis hombros y lloraba con dolor. Yo lo abracé y acaricié su cabeza y su espalda. Era como un pequeño niño, frágil, necesitado de todo el amor del mundo. A veces lo sentía que quería caer al piso. Hundirse en la tierra, pero no lo dejé. Mientras lloraba, lo abrazaba por debajo de los hombros y lo apretaba, para que no cayera. Sé que lo agradeció.

Le prometí que todo estaría bien, que sanaríamos, que estaríamos todos bien. El luego de 20 largos y tristes minutos, pudo apoyarse por sí solo en sus pies, y puso su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Sorbió su nariz y luego exhaló por la boca. Yo sentía mi camiseta de Nirvana húmeda por las lágrimas de mi amigo, pero sonreí. Él se había liberado, aunque fuese un poquito.

— Gracias por escucharme— dijo Blaise secándose los ojos—. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a baño a darle un poco de dignidad a esta cara— dijo haciendo alusión a sus ojos rojos.

Sonreí y asentí. Cuando se fue al baño, me di cuenta que Hermione me estaba esperando. Por suerte Blaise no la vio.

— ¿Se quebró al fin?

— Sí… a veces no es bueno estar trizado. A veces hay que estar roto para poder componerte de mejor manera.

— Que filósofo— se burló mi castaña. Yo besé el tope de sus risos.

— Tu filósofo— dije aun en su cabeza.

Ella sonrió y me miró. Yo me agaché para buscar sus labios y los recibí de buena gana… me gustaba tenerla así.

— ¿Crees que estaremos bien?— preguntó abrazándome. Yo miré que Potter y Weasley nos miraban.

— Sí… estaremos bien— dije a tiempo que veía que ambos se acercaban a nosotros.

Toqué el hombro de Hermione y la miré. Ella sonreía.

— Les dije que estábamos juntos— dijo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— Pero es cierto, ¿no?—pregunté.

— No me has pedido nada.

— Da igual— dije sonriendo—. Eres mi novia, aunque no te lo haya dicho. Ya tendré un collar a mano para dártelo— dije recordando la tradición

Vi a Weasley y Potter acercándose. Hermione tomó mi brazo izquierdo, con cuidado y los miró. Ella sonreía… todo estaría bien.

— Malfoy.

— Potter… señorita Weasley— dije inclinando la cabeza hacia la pequeña.

— ¿Nos vamos, Hermione?—preguntó Potter a mi, ahora, novia.

— Malfoy nos acompañará, supongo— dijo la pelirroja, mirando a Potter. Él miró a Hermione y luego a mí.

— No te preocupes, pelirroja, todo está bien. Vayan con Hermione y yo la veré en la tarde… no quisiera incomodar.

— Pero…

— Son tu familia, bonita— dije sonriéndole a Mione—, es con ellos con quienes tienes que pasar más tiempo. Ya en la torre te haremos algo las serpientes y yo… ve.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente… ahora, pásala bien— dije. Y haciéndole saber a Potter mi posición, me agaché y besé los labios de Mione— te cuido.

— Te reparo— murmuró para luego abrazarme. Cuando me soltó, se dirigió junto a Potter.

La vi caminar hacia el resto de alumnos que iban ese día a Hogsmeade y sonreí. Estábamos rotos, lo sabía, todas esas alas que caminaban hacia el pequeño pueblo.

No pude evitar mirar Hermione. Ahora estábamos juntos y estaba seguro que seguiríamos consolando nuestras pesadillas, las de ahora y las que seguirían.

— ¡Oye Malfoy!—Escuché gritar a Potter. Lo miré desde la distancia—, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?, después de todo alguien tiene que darle la noticia a Ron y no quiero que mi cuñado haga algo estúpido.

Sonreí abiertamente y asentí para comenzar a caminar. Me situé entre Hermione y Potter y comenzamos a hablar, como dos desconocidos que jamás se habían hecho daño, que jamás habían tenido alguna diferencia. Era una conversación simple, y la sentí así, mientras caminaba de la mano con Hermione, con mi brazo derecho, cortado representando una pesadilla, y su brazo izquierdo, representando también una pesadilla… La misma pesadilla.

* * *

 _Espero que disculpen la demora del capítulo y lo cortito que es, comparado con los otros. Quería que todo esto terminara "bien", dentro de lo que se puede al estar tan rotos. Queda solo un capítulo, el Epílogo y estamos listos. Espero que les haya gustado esta aventura._

 _Reviews sin cuenta! :D_

 _Meli coceres: Gracias linda por estar... muchos corazones para ti (L)_

 _Besos!_

 ** _Alice~_**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Review si quieres ver a Narcissa


	6. Chapter 6

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Wattpad. com,** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

 _Caminaba por la casa. Era una casa simple, en un barrio muggle. Eran dos pisos. Ellos la habían comprado al salir de la universidad. Cuando aún estudiaban, arrendaron un piso, muy cerca de la universidad. Ella estudió Psicología, él, finanzas. Vivian en aquella casa color blanco, pues él quería verde y ella consideró que al mezclar los colores sería demasiado navideña._

 _Subía por la escalera asustada. No sabía qué encontraría. Pasó por los retratos de la boda de su hijo y su mujer, por fotos de la Luna de miel, vacaciones, fotos del colegio…_

 _Al llegar al segundo piso vio que la puerta del fondo estaba cerrada. Esa era la habitación de ellas. El resto, las 3 que habían aparte de la primera, estaban abiertas pues a Hermione no le gustaban las puertas cerradas cuando estaban vacías. Abrió tranquilamente la puerta del fundo. La cama estaba deshecha; cosa extraña pues Draco jamás salía sin hacer la cama de nuevo. La puerta del baño estaba abierta. Se escuchaba fuerte como el agua goteaba. Era un goteo intenso, lento y tortuoso. Pudo incluso distinguir que caía sobre agua._

 _Entró al baño con cuidado. Un grito involuntario de horror salió de su garganta cuando vio a Hermione en la tina, con el cuello abierto, la sangre goteando, con el agua dándole en el pecho y su panza gigante abierta, sangrante. A su lado, Draco tomando su mano, sangrante, y con los ojos abiertos al cielo. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado, y la varita yacía a sus pies._

— _Narcissa, lo logré— dijo una voz que ella reconocía. Se giró lentamente y vio a su esposo tras ella—. Ya podemos estar juntos— dijo a tiempo que levantaba el brazo y mostraba el cuerpo de su nieto no-nato. Una sonrisa gigante apareció en el rostro de Lucius a tiempo que se acercaba a ella a velocidad sobre humana—. La pureza de la sangre, Narcissa._

Cissy abrió los ojos asustada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le zumbaban sus oídos. Sus pesadillas siempre la habían atormentado y él era el causante de ellas. Él, aquel hombre que amó alguna vez con locura y que, por las decisiones tomadas, había dejado de amar.

Se secó las lágrimas. Su hijo y su esposa, hija para ella, eran lo único que tenía. Ellos y sus muertes, como muchas veces vio durante la guerra, eran sus pesadillas frecuentes. Y últimamente, la muerte de su nieto.

Se levantó rápido y fue al baño a cambiarse. Luego de mirar la hora, 8:40 marcaba el reloj, decidió viajar a casa de sus hijos. Tomó su bolso cuando estuvo vestida y se apareció directamente en la puerta de ellos.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a golpear ya decidida a entrar, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió. Un despeinado Draco abrió. Tenía los ojos achinados cuando miró a su madre. Ya no llevaba la manga terapéutica. Su marca tenebrosa ya no estaba pues había sido removida por los médicos muggles. Ellos dijeron que luego de un año podría volver a tatuarsela… sí, claro, dijo Draco. Su brazo derecho estaba tras la puerta, pero las muñequeras estorbaban ahí en casa. Ahí él podía ser él mismo y Hermione no tenía problemas en ver su cicatriz.

Narcissa abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y se recargó en su hombro.

— ¡Qué alegría que estás bien!— dijo la mujer abrazándolo fuerte a tiempo que Draco la entraba a la casa.

— ¿Otra pesadilla?—preguntó Draco tomando su cara.

— Sí.

— ¿Qué era esta vez?

— Tu padre

— Que novedad— dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

— Los mataba… y sacaba a Scor de la panza de Hermione.

— Ay madre— dijo Draco volviéndola a abrazar—, nada, y escúchame bien, nada le hará él a mi hijo ni a nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Hermione bajando la escalera lentamente.

— Mione!—dijo Narcissa ayudando a bajar las escaleras.

— Cissy, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?—preguntó Hermione, preocupada—, ¿de nuevo?

— Sí… lo siento. No quiero que piensen que soy una suegra metiche.

— Nunca, Cissy— dijo Hermione abrazándola. Llegó Draco a su lado

— De hecho llegaste justo a tiempo, Hermione tenía antojos de _hot cacke_ — dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione y besando el tope de sus risos. Con su zurda tocaba la panza de Hermione

— Es Scorpius, no soy yo— dijo a tiempo que el bebé daba una patada, haciéndolos reír.

— ¡Pues entonces hagamos esos _hot cakes_! No quiero que mi nieto nazca con la boca abierta— dijo Narcissa camino a la cocina a tiempo que Hermione la seguía, aún con el pijama puesto.

Sí, estaban rotos aún, pero la vida era muchísimo más simple cuando estabas con la gente que querías.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No le des Coca-Cola a Hermione!—dijo Draco caminando a la cocina, escuchando las risas de las mujeres en ella.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta aventura. Al fin ha terminado y les doy las gracias por estar aquí conmigo todo este tiempo._

 _besos a todas y siganme leyendo!_

 _Alice~_

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres más ADM XD


End file.
